Trouble Chocolate
by OtakuSailorV
Summary: Chocolate isn't good for dogs...KibaHinata, OneShot, Fluff


_Trouble Chocolate_

By: OtakuSailorV

Hinata looked at the box of sweets quizzically, flipping over and over the card that was attached. No name given, just the note 'To Hinata: From a Secret Admirer.' She had found it in her shopping bag when she had left it for a moment to fetch an orange that had fallen from her grasp and rolled away.

She blushed, for there was no doubt that the sweets contained within were meant for her and yet she had no idea who they might be from. Who would like her?

A loud yap begged her attention and she stopped short of stepping on Akamaru, who stood before her in the road, looking up at her expectantly. Hinata sat on her knees and patted his head with a smile. "Hey there Akamaru, where's Kiba-kun?"

The pup pawed at the box of chocolates, giving her a pleading look before scratching at the box again gently. Realizing what the little dog was after, Hinata shook her head sadly. She hated to tell the cute little dog 'no,' but it couldn't be helped.

"No, Akamaru, chocolate is bad for dogs. Kiba-kun wouldn't be happy if you got sick," she informed him, patting his head again before standing up.

Akamaru whined pitifully, kicking up his cuteness factors several notches as he enlarged his glossy eyes that just begged to be loved. Hinata's heart nearly shattered at the overpowering cuteness.

"I'm sorry, Akamaru, but you can't have chocolate. You'd better go find Kiba-kun, I'm sure he's looking for you," she clutched her sweets to her chest and bit her lower lip in anxiety.

She turned began to walk away, feeling like a horrible person for having disappointed Akamaru. One chocolate wouldn't have hurt, would it? Besides, she shouldn't be so stingy, just because it was the first gift she had ever been given by a 'secret admirer' didn't mean she couldn't share it with her friends. Oh, would Kiba be mad with her for not giving Akamaru a chocolate? She paused in her thoughts momentarily at the notion. How would Akamaru communicate something to Kiba anyway?

A tap on her shoulder made her freeze instinctively and she jolted from her inner musings with a flinch. She turned slowly, embarrassed that she hadn't been paying attention to if she was being followed or not. It wasn't good for a ninja to not watch her back. She immediately flushed from head to toe when she came face-to-face with Naruto.

"Ah, oh! N-Naruto-kun!" she gasped.

Naruto pointed at the box of chocolates and then at himself with a toothy grin. Hinata looked from the box of chocolates to Naruto, flustered and embarrassed. Her mind worked swiftly, presenting her with a thousand garbled thoughts and images that confused her. Her lips twitched to reply, but she couldn't find the words. What did he mean with that motion? She stopped short as a realization hit her like a brick to the head. Had Naruto been the one to slip the chocolates into her bag? She blushed, her head seemingly on fire with embarrassment and she fidgeted uneasily. Her hands, wrapped protectively around the chocolate box, were clammy.

"Naruto-ku-" she fell short as Naruto motioned again at the box and then point into his opened mouth. Hinata stared at him a moment, perplexed. Why was he motioning and not saying anything?

"Oh, ah, right, you want one?" she quickly fumbled to work the lid off, but her nervous fingers were clumsy. "Uhm, Naruto-kun, I was thinking…"

Naruto's hands moved over hers and gently took the box from her. Hinata, blushing at the gentle contact, looked up at him with wide eyes. He gave her his winning toothy smile and opened his mouth to speak…

"Arf!"

Hinata started at the bark and before she could properly react a plume of smoke engulfed Naruto and then dispersed. She stared as Akamaru raced off, her box of chocolates clamped between his teeth.

She let out a strangled yelp of surprise and anguish at the sight, knowing that she had been completely fooled. What kind of shinobi would be bamboozled that way? She took off after the dog, calling to him as she ran. What if her secret admirer found out that she had been so lax in taking care of the chocolates he had given her?

"Akamaru! Come back, Akamaru!" she tried to overtake him, the tiny pup was slippery and quite adept at loosing her at every turn. She had to resort to her Byakugan several times to find him amongst the crowd of other people on the streets. Getting up on the roofs of the stalls wasn't any better either, for the dog was easily lost under the feet of the crowding bodies. Oh, she'd really give the pup what for if she ever caught him.

At last he broke from the crowd and escaped into the underbrush of the forest. She followed him there, and was relieved to find that it was much easier tracking him there. She could often see his white fur through the bushes and when she couldn't see him, she could hear him crashing through the underbrush.

The noise of his progress stopped suddenly farther off and Hinata approached with anxious worry. What if he was eating the chocolates now? What would she tell Kiba when the dog got sick? She fussed with her fingers anxiously as she pushed her way into a clearing, not even taking notice beforehand that there was a very distinguishable voice coming from the clearing.

She came to a sudden halt as she spotted Kiba kneeling on one knee, holding her box of chocolates in his hand and smiling thankfully at Akamaru. He stopped short as he noticed her as well and a blush crept over his cheeks as realization struck him. Akamaru whined, giving Kiba an apologetic look.

Kiba jumped to his feet and for a long time they just stared at each other, blank, dumbfounded, at a loss for any real words. After a horribly long pause, Kiba stuffed the dog-bitten box of chocolates inside his coat and produced an identical one in mint condition. He refused to meet Hinata's eyes as he held it out to her stiffly.

Hinata blushed, her naïve musings over why Kiba would want her chocolates so badly suddenly vanishing like smoke. She gently took them from him, smiling warmly. "Thank you, Kiba-kun."

He nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets and acting as if he didn't care. "Those are the real chocolates," he mumbled, scratching at his head nervously under her soft gaze.

"Real chocolates?" she questioned, holding tightly to the box. She didn't care what he was talking about, a warm and fuzzy feeling was spreading all throughout her and she couldn't help but smile.

He shifted uncomfortably, scratching at his head again as he switched his gaze from the distant trees to the leaves of the canopy overhead. "Those last ones weren't chocolate…They were, uh…dog food…"

* * *

My first try at a Naruto fanfiction, andI just couldn't help myself. I'm easily amused by this coupling. It's just so adorable! Heehee.

Alright then, uhm, not much else to say here. I hope I got the characterization down of both characters; I'm a huge characterization nazi, don't mind me. Other than that, yeah, nothing I really wanted to comment on.

Well, thanks for reading and please leave a review! Ja'ne!

V-chan (OtakuSailorV)


End file.
